1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a structure of an outer boot thereof and a method of mounting the outer boot.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120071022, published on Mar. 22, 2012, discloses a cable assembly comprises a plurality of first conductive terminals, an insulative housing molding on the first conductive terminals, a mounting bar installed in the insulative housing, a plurality of second conductive terminals enclosed in the mounting bar, a PCB (printed circuit board) located behind the insulative housing, a cable soldered on the PCB, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing, and a rear cover installed on the rear of the metal shell. The rear cover is fixed with the metal shell through interference fit. Therefore, the rear cover may not be firmly installed.
US 2014/0073185 A1, published on Mar. 13, 2014, discloses a cable assembly and a method of manufacturing such cable assembly. The cable assembly comprises an enclosure manufactured from plastic material. When mounting the enclosure, bonding material is deposited on two locations on an inside surface thereof. The bonding material may be deposited with a syringe and needle assembly.
An improved connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.